Premonition of Fate
by Lady Karo
Summary: Sequel to 'Vampiric Fate'. Rei, an Oracle, is tasked with a frightening vision. Her pilgrimage leads her to many places and she meets new friends. Rei constantly receives new visions through her journey. While following a vision, she bumps into a Lilin by the name of Mina. Rei finds love in an unexpected place as she tries to prevent a world disaster. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm going to be taking a break on this storyline for a while. I will finish it but I'm going to be busy with other things and I'd really like to write one other story for now. A story I've wanted to write for years! :)**

All Sailor Moon characters in this story belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

This is the sequel to my previous story 'Vampiric Fate'. I hope this story lives up to everyone's expectations. It's going to be a bit different than the last one. I also don't know how fast I will be able to update this story. It may not be as fast as my other. When I began to post 'Vampiric Fate' on this website I already had many chapters written in cliff notes. The only thing I have for this story is what's in my mind. I'll try my best to post as much as I can and quickly. :)

I strongly recommend reading Vampiric Fate first, although, I will try my best to write this story without the need to read the other. ;D

Vampiric Fate recap:

Haruka was an outcast by choice and her only friend was her childhood friend, Blake. He urged her to make friends with Michiru and after a week of him trying to do so she gave in. Michiru quickly grew on Haruka and Haruka confided her deepest secrets with Michiru. One night after taking Michiru home, Haruka was attacked by a vampire and believed it was only a dream.

Haruka soon learned she was a vampire, or 'Lilin' as they called themselves. She had been born this way, but she was born different, she was half human. After discovering this about herself, Haruka then found herself in the middle of something- Michiru, now her girlfriend, was a hunter. Haruka continued to keep her secret from her girlfriend only to have it blow up in her face and found Michiru leaving her without a chance to explain.

The blood of a Lilin is toxic to another a Lilin. Consuming it can alter their minds. Haruka found pleasure in drinking the Lilin blood, it took the pain away of losing the love of her life. She now began to go by another name, Amara. Amara became more of a split personality, the bad side of Haruka.

An accident involving Michiru brought her back to Haruka. It was through this accident that Michiru learned the troubles Haruka had to endure while she kept the secret of her birth from Michiru. A phone call early one morning sent Haruka and Michiru to the hospital. Haruka's father was hit by a car. Haruka walked away to be by herself in the hospital, only to be approached by a strange young girl. The girl stabbed Haruka with a jagged blade. They knew these blades to be the only other thing that could kill a Lilin. Haruka's world turned to darkness…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please note: This story begins three months before the end of Vampiric Fate.

Premonition of Fate

**Prologue**

~Three Months Ago~

_Death. Destruction. Despair. A world of nightmares. Monsters running loose. Governments collapsing. Mass panic. Humans suffering. Humans becoming monsters. Chaos._

_The world is changing. The world is burning. In a mansion a woman sits on a throne like chair. The smirk on her face is that of pure evil. Her eyes burn a blood red color. The most prominent feature is her aqua colored hair and two long fangs. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru._

"Michiru!" A girl sits up in her bed suddenly. "Michiru." She whispers and reaches for a book on her nightstand. As though graced by a muse she sketches the features of a woman in her book. The portrait is almost an exact replica of the woman in her vision. "Michiru." The girl continues to mumble as she reaches for a set of pastels on her nightstand. She slowly colors in the unique hair color with ease. "I'll find you, Michiru."

She turns to dangle her legs over the side of her bed for a moment. Her vision was the most frightening she had ever experienced. In the past she has seen many visions come true. Most of her visions were minor everyday life, but this vision… a vision of the end of the world and the end of humans. "I can't let that happen."

**Chapter 1**

Within a few months of her eighteenth birthday Rei Hino had received her vision. It was normal for an Oracle to receive a vision as their final trial just before their eighteenth birthday. Although, this particular vision frightened Rei more than anything she had ever seen. She walked through an ancient building clad in long robes that covered her entire body. The building was centuries old and is more of a coven. The floors and walls are all made of stones.

Rei opened the doors to the library and began to skim through a few old books. Generally, others would be tasked with someone a bit more minor than what she had seen. After a few hours of research she finally leaned back in her chair and huffed. _'I can't believe this.' _She flipped through a couple more pages and found what she was looking for. _'I have to find a vampire?'_ She read through the book a bit longer. _'Lilin. They call themselves Lilin. That's a strange name.'_ Rei walked around to find another book to tell her more about 'Lilin'. After a few minutes of looking her eyes set site on an old and dusty book. _'I don't believe this.'_

She read to herself silently. _'Lilin are powerful, immortal beings that are the direct descendants of the demon queen, Lilith. The humans refer to Lilin as 'vampires'. It is believed that the Lilin have been around since before humans. Some even believe the Lilin played a huge step in the evolution for humankind. Lilith is often referred to as 'The Mother of All', stating that she is the mother of all monsters.'_ Rei leaned back in her chair once again. "I can't believe this."

"Rei-chan, how are you?" A girl about Rei's age approached her and sat down next to her.

"Ayumi-chan! Trying to find the meaning behind a vision I had this morning. It confuses me." Rei tapped her finger onto her forehead from frustration.

"What was it about?" Ayumi reached for a couple of the books Rei had opened.

"You know we can't speak of that. It's something we have to figure out on our own." Rei said as she looked back at the book about the Lilin.

"I know! Are you excited?" Ayumi brushed some of her brunette hair out of her face. She pulled a book into her possession and skimmed through it. "Vampires?"

"Stop prying for information, you know I can't tell you anything." Rei took the book back and snapped it closed.

"Have you told Setsuna-sensei?"

"No. I'm really nervous with what I've been tasked to do."

"That big is it?"

"I'm not sure how big it is but it seems huge."

"I'll let you get back to it then. I have a few things to do today myself."

Ayumi left the room quietly. Rei began to flip through the book in front of her again. _'Unlike popular beliefs, Lilin have no known weaknesses. The only known way to kill a Lilin is another Lilin consuming all the blood from another's body. This makes the Lilin a frightening species. Most speculate they keep to themselves, while others think they serve their queen faithfully. It is unknown exactly which is the correct answer. There's known to have been three clans. Each clan possesses a different power. One clan can charm a person to become sexually attracted to them and obey many simple commands. Another clan has been known to project an immobilizing fear into their target. It is unknown what the third clan can do. Only two clans remain today. '_ Rei shook her head and thought to herself: _'There's no way I'm going to be able to do this. If this is true, then I have to get another Lilin to kill that woman. I just wonder how she is linked to the entire world collapsing and humans becoming enslaved…'_

Rei snapped the book closed and sighed heavily, she had to go see the high priestess. She returned the books to the shelves and set out for the office of Setsuna Meioh. Her robes flowed behind her. The robes were not typical of Japan and would be recognized faster as a type of wizard-type robe. Her footsteps echoed through the long hallways. Each hallway was lit with a magical, everburning light on the walls.

She approached the closed door of the room that belonged to the high priestess. No one ever knocked on the door; it would open upon arrival by the will of the high priestess. Rei bowed as she entered the room. "Setsuna-sensei." Her voice was shaking.

"What troubles you?" The woman sat behind a desk with her eyes focused on the girl that had just entered.

"I've received a troubling vision." Rei tugged at the top of her robes around her neck. "I'm afraid of the pilgrimage I will have to embark on."

"I've seen it too." Setsuna turned in her chair and gazed out a window. "I see all the visions my children see."

Rei remained silent. Never once had anyone mentioned the high priestess could see their visions. She wondered if it was a secret this woman was confiding in her.

"The fates have chosen you for this task. I have full faith you will pull through. They would have never given you that vision if they did not believe you would be able to do it."

Rei continued to stand silently while she listened.

"As with each student that is given their final vision for their pilgrimage you will receive your Myriad Bag. It will help you on your journey." Setsuna turned back to Rei and locked eyes with her. "There will come a time where you will want to give up. It will seem like everything is hopeless. Press on. You will succeed."

"Yes, Setsuna-sensei." Rei bowed and exited the room. The door closed behind her and she made her way back to her small room.

She took her book of notes from her nightstand and sat down in front of a small fire pit. She flipped through a few pages and made a gesture with her hands. A small fire began to burn in front of her.

"Show me the woman named Michiru." Rei commanded the flames. Nothing happened. She continued to plea with the fire in front of her until a woman came into focus: A woman lay in a hospital bed. The woman was far from what Rei saw in her vision, this woman looked weak. Then the woman began to toss and turn in her bed as though she was in pain suddenly. Rei leaned closer and felt the intense heat of the flames. 'It hurts' The woman screamed. A bit of fire shot out from the fire pit and hit something behind Rei. It had managed to catch something on fire. "No!" Rei quickly jumped up to put it out. When she turned, her fire had died down. She walked back to the fire and looked at it again. A word had been spelled out in the embers. It read 'Kaioh'.

"Kaioh?" Rei questioned the word. "Is that a name? I wonder if it's her last name." Rei left her room in search of something that would help her. She spent hours researching a person by the name of 'Kaioh Michiru'. All her results came to the same conclusion: this woman had died along with her mother, Kaioh Mizuki a few months ago.

"That's impossible." Rei found a picture of the woman. It looked nothing like the one she had seen in her vision. The one feature Rei remembered was her hair color. This woman had black hair and her face looked nothing like the one she had seen. "I don't understand.**"**

Rei peered out her window. Night had fallen. She had spent all day researching what she could about her vision. Tomorrow she would continue. She moved to her bed and laid down. "I'll find you, Michiru." She mumbled before she found sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Two months ago~

_Shining silver. Sharp blades. Three blades. Blades of the demon queen. Lilith. Ancient writing. Shapeshifters. Language of the Shapeshifters._

Rei sat up in her bed after another vision. "Three blades… what does all of this mean? Is this a part of my pilgrimage?" She spoke loudly as though she was asking someone a question. "You damn fates never give me enough information to work with! The world is in my hands and you give me confusing messages." She shook her fist at the ceiling. Her book of notes was on her nightstand and she took the moment to draw the blades in it as well. The blades resembled that of a ceremonial knife known as a Kris.

"This language engraved on the blades is the language of the shapeshifters, the druids." Rei traced her gloved finger on the drawing.

"Rei-chan!" A voice and a knock from her door interrupted Rei. She set her book down and moved to her door. Her friend Ayumi was standing at the entrance. "Setsuna-sensei delivered your Myriad Bag." She held out a messenger-style bag.

"Thanks." Rei took the bag.

"Did you find out anything yet?"

"You know I can't say anything."

"I know. I just came to give you your bag. I have something to do. Let me know before you leave, okay?" Ayumi handed Rei her new bag and left.

Rei took the bag to her bed and looked at it. She did not quite like the color and whispered a chant to turn it black. "Perfect." She opened her new bag and saw a vat of what seemed to be endless space. The bag seemed completely normal on the outside but inside one could store much more.

She had been working non-stop for the past month to figure out her vision. It frustrated her more than anything that she now had two visions to work off of. She put off the second vision for the moment and was going to try one final attempt to figure out her first vision.

Today Rei decided to try another scrying spell. She sat for hours but had no luck. Her frustration was reaching its peak. Michiru was a Japanese name. Why could she not find this woman in Japan? She took the book she used for notes and sat at her fire pit again. She flipped to the page with the portrait and traced her finger along it. The image dragged off of the page slowly and into the fire.

A woman played a violin. She danced as she played. Rei observed closely as she watched the aqua haired woman playing. It seemed to be something from the past. The woman danced on a huge stage and an audience clapped. A man's voice spoke to the woman: 'Michelle Kaio.' Rei's eyebrow perked up. "Michelle? Is that how you were able to stay hidden from me?" She scrawled the new name down in her book. When the fire died out the drawing reappeared on the page in her book.

"The second vision…" She mumbled. "Today, I leave. These visions are connected, I know they are." Rei gathered everything important from her room and put it into her bag. She visited her friend Ayumi before she left. Rei had never left the safety of the coven before. She went to visit Setsuna before she left.

"Setsuna-sensei." She bowed as she entered the room. "Today I'm leaving to speak to the shapeshifters. I believe they help me with my second vision."

Setsuna smiled. "Just remember – keep yourself hidden from the mortals. They don't need to ask questions as to why you are different."

Rei was given new clothing to fit in – a turtle neck shirt with pants and gloves. Most people would wonder how she stays cool in the heat with all the clothing; she used a simple spell to keep her body temperature normal.

Outside of the coven clouds had spread across the sky. Rei approached the large metal gates and took one final look back at the place that had been her home since she was born. Her first trip would be to meet up with a clan of shapeshifters. She closed her eyes and beckoned to a greater power to take her feet in the direction of the shapeshifters. She walked for a while with her eyes closed. After a while she saw the path in her mind and opened her eyes. She walked for hours and eventually found a place to stay for the night. The next day her path would lead her to the shapeshifters.

_Two clans become one. The Lilin are united under one ruler._

Her vision confused her when she awoke the next day. As usual she would scrawl into her book a couple notes. She sat out on her path and found herself at a small village outside of a large town. Her eyes set sight on a large building in the middle of the village. Over the door of the village was an ancient language. She had arrived at the home of the shapeshifters.

"Oooh I'm so late!" A girl spoke from around the corner. Rei turned to see the person talking and was interrupted when the girl ran into her.

"Hey, watch it!" Rei scowled from the ground. A girl with long blonde pig tails had run smack into her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just so late!" The girl stood and held a hand for Rei to take.

Rei scoffed and stood up by herself. She turned her focus back at the building she was about to enter. The blonde quickly opened the large doors and entered. Rei followed behind her.

"Usagi." A man called from inside of the building. "You're late, again."

"I'm so sorry, Tora-Sensei!" The girl bowed. The man then turned his focus onto Rei.

"What sort of business does an Oracle have with us?" He questioned the girl with long black hair.

Rei felt her heart jerk. How did he know? "I come seeking your help."

His eyes moved back the blonde girl that was still bowing. "Usagi, you're excused." The blonde girl ran off quickly and he focused back on Rei. "What help can we offer you?"

She focused on the man for a while. He had long orange-red hair with streaks of black and white scattered throughout. He also had a long beard that had been braided on either side of his jaw. For some reason his appearance reminded Rei of a tiger. "I've been tasked with a couple of visions." Rei reached into her bag and removed her book. "One vision I received was of three blades."

The mention of the blades sparked his curiosity even more. "Blades?"

Rei flipped through her book and found the page with the blades she had drawn. "They had the writing of the shapeshifters on them. I figured you could tell me more about these weapons. They seem to be in link with my other vision."

He held his hand out for the book which Rei handed over. The man stared without blinking at the page. "I can't believe it. I guess it's true."

"What's true?"

"She's returned. I always thought it was a tall tale." He motioned for Rei to look at the book with him and pointed at one weapon. "Animus Subversor." Rei quickly took out a pencil and wrote the name next to it. He pointed at the other two. "Sanguinem Neco. Futurum Vates."

"Do you know where they are?" She questioned the man.

"I don't. They were lost centuries ago."

"If I may ask, who has returned?"

He handed the book back to Rei and locked his yellow eyes onto her. "Lilith." She dropped her book at the mention of the name.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

_~One Month ago~_

Rei spent the last month with the shapeshifters. They had welcomed her into their village to teach her what they knew of the Lilin and Lilith. The girl that had bumped into Rei, Usagi, was the one tasked in helping her. Usagi easily got on Rei's nerves. She constantly questioned the raven haired girl why she wore clothes that covered her entire body, Rei never responded. Usagi was also constantly late to everything and had an obsession with sweets.

The time had come for Rei to continue on with her journey. She knew the time was coming and she now had the answers she needed from the shapeshifters. She would also be welcome back in their village if she ever needed to return. Now, she had to find this Michiru person, or 'Michelle' as she was going by now.

Her journey landed her near the south eastern side of the United States. In the coven they studied many languages throughout the world. They needed to be prepared for where their pilgrimage would bring them. The bag she had been given by Setsuna was also able to produce any funds she needed on her journey.

A vision had told Rei she would first meet this Michiru person in Atlanta, Georgia. She passed by a huge mansion in Atlanta and stopped. This was the place. She looked at the huge building and observed it for a moment. It seemed abandoned. She wanted to go inside and look around.

When night fell she approached the door again and took her book out. The book's use is limitless and doubles as a spellbook. She used a minor spell to unlock the mansion and entered. It was just as she had guessed, empty of life. She took the time to read through papers she found throughout the mansion. A room in the basement gave her the creeps. There was a large machine in the middle of the room that had blood flowing within. Refrigerators were setting along the wall and she looked inside.

"Disgusting!" She covered her nose and stepped back. Inside the refrigerators were empty and full packets of blood. She continued to explore the mansion. Any papers that seemed important she would copy into her book. Taking a paper might cast suspicion if it was missing.

She stayed in a hotel near the mansion while she waited for the woman known as 'Michelle Kaio' to appear. Rei spent time researching this Michelle Kaio and found clips online of her performance in the talent show. "It's a shame such talent has been wasted on you." If Rei had not been given her current task, she would have enjoyed the music more.

Her visions became more frequent, Michiru would arrive soon. Rei stood across the street and observed the mansion one day. This was the day- she would finally meet the mysterious woman with aqua colored hair.

A taxi pulled up to the mansion and not one, but three people exited. She squinted to get a better look at the other two. It looked like a blonde man and a blonde woman with long hair and big red bow in her hair. Her eyes then found her target – the woman with aqua colored hair. She stared at the woman and pulled out her book. As she flipped through the book a few people walked by whispering about what Rei was wearing. She was wearing a turtle neck shirt with long sleeves and gloves. Anyone wearing that in the Georgia heat would be insane. She ignored them and found the page she was looking for.

_'It's her.'_ A smirk spread across her lips. She closed the book and looked back up at the three people in front of the mansion. Now she had to wait and see if she could get Michelle alone. Nearby was a small shop with a few benches. She took a seat and waited.

After a while the blonde man called another cab and left the mansion. She turned her focus back on the mansion and shortly afterwards her target exited alone. _'It's now or never.'_ Rei stood and walked to the mansion.

"Excuse me." She approached Michiru. "Are you Michelle Kaio?"

The woman turned to her. "I am."

"I'm a big fan. I saw you on TV." She wondered if she was lying. She did enjoy her music.

The woman giggled. "That was a good while ago." Rei felt Michiru's eyes roaming over her clothing. "Aren't you hot wearing all of those clothes?"

"I've got used to it. I just happened to be walking by and saw you. I wanted to meet you as I don't think I'd ever get the chance again." Rei smiled. She wanted to learn everything she could about this woman. Their conversation was interrupted when a taxi pulled up and the blonde exited. Upon closer inspection she realized it was not a man, it was a woman.

The blonde approached the two girls talking. "Making new friends already?" This woman gave Rei the same look everyone else did when they saw what she was wearing.

Rei perked up real quick. "Well, I should get going. Nice to finally meet you, Michelle." She quickly turned to walk away and heard the two talking.

"So where did you go, Haruka?" The aqua haired woman inquired the blonde.

"Hey, let it be a surprise. Like I said, don't prod for information." The blonde replied. "Did you two figure out anything regarding the notes?

"No. She's inside trying to figure it out now."

"Let's go in."

Rei had turned to get one last glimpse of the two women before they entered the mansion. The blonde took a hold of Michiru's hand and led her into the mansion. The mission seemed to be a bit more difficult now. She had no doubt the blonde woman she had mistaken for a man was Michiru's lover. More than likely they were both Lilin.

Rei tapped her chin for a moment. According to her research a Lilin always had their fangs showing but the two women looked like normal humans. Her vision could not have been wrong, Michiru had fangs in it. _'I don't understand.'_ Rei thought a bit longer. Her research also stated humans could not be turned into Lilin. The humans believed 'vampires' could turn humans into a vampire, but Rei knew that was not true.

She returned to the bench she had been sitting on earlier and waited. Shortly afterwards, the couple exited the mansion and left. Rei wondered if she should approach the mansion and talk to the other girl. After a few minutes of debating, she walked to the door and knocked. No one came; she continued to knock until the blonde girl opened it.

"Can I help you?" When this girl spoke Rei easily saw fangs in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh." Rei was caught off guard when she was face to face with a Lilin. "I bumped into the other two women and they had mentioned something about notes. They said they were written in different languages. I offered my help."

The blonde girl eyed Rei for a moment. "Is that so?"

Rei tried to not stare at the fangs in her mouth as she spoke. She had never been face to face with a Lilin before. She was also unsure which side a Lilin was on, good or evil. "I was hoping you could help me and I could help you."

"Okay! I'm Mina by the way."

"Rei." She was surprised at how quickly this girl allowed her into the mansion. Mina did not seem like the brightest crayon in the box. Something she once heard about dumb blondes crossed her mind and she chuckled to herself. If she could become friends with this girl she could use her to gain information.

Inside the mansion, Mina had spread papers all over the floor. Rei made sure to keep a close eye on the Lilin as she worked. "I know quite a few languages but not enough to understand all the notes."

Rei bent down. She had already read a lot of the notes herself.

"I don't understand this language." Mina pointed out.

Rei looked at it. "It's the language of the shapeshif…" She stopped herself before finishing the word.

Mina caught on quickly. "How do you know about the shapeshifters?"

"Uh." Rei was suddenly nervous. She was afraid to upset the girl.

"Are you one?" Mina eyed her clothing closer.

"No. I'm not."

"What are you?"

Rei narrowed her eyes on the girl across the room. She knew not to anger her. She would never win a fight with an immortal such as a Lilin. "An Oracle." She had no choice but to tell the truth.

"An Oracle?" Mina repeated the words in the form of a question. "I've never met an Oracle before. What brings you here?"  
Rei felt as though this girl was getting suspicious. "I'm on a pilgrimage. My visions led me to this mansion. There has to be something in here of importance."

"I see." Mina now narrowed her eyes onto Rei. "What was your vision of?"

Rei knew she could not speak of her vision. "I'm sorry, I can't say. It's not that I don't want to tell you, I can't tell you." Rei felt as though Mina saw this as a challenge – a challenge to get the information from her.

"Aren't you hot under all of that clothing?" Mina asked the most repeated question.

"No." Rei spoke and shuffled some of the papers on the floor.

"I've already tried pairing the papers with the same languages. Now that you are here, you can help me with more of the languages. I hear an Oracle is fluent in many languages."

"We are."

After a while the two managed to put some of the pieces together. Rei looked into her book she always carried. She had overlooked one of the papers that spoke of the three weapons when she trespassed earlier in the week. Mina managed to sneak up behind her and peer over her shoulder at the book.

"How old is that book?" She reached for it.

Rei snapped it closed. "Older than me. You can't touch it."

Mina huffed. "You aren't that old anyways." She eyed the raven haired girl for a moment. "What are you? Sixteen, seventeen? You're so young!"

Rei chuckled to herself. She may be younger but she definitely felt wiser than the blonde bimbo in the room with her. "I'll be eighteen soon enough." Rei stuffed her book back into her bag. "There's three weapons, Animus Subversor, Sanguinem Neco, Futurum Vates."

Mina blinked as Rei spoke. "How do you know this?"

"I spent a month with some shapeshifters back at home. They even took the time to teach me their language." She yawned and looked out the window. Stars grazed the night sky. "I should go before it gets any later."

"Why don't you stay here?"

Rei had began to walk to the front door. "I know all about you Lilin. I know the tricks you play on others. So what's your power?" She turned and looked at the blonde girl that was still on the floor next to the papers. "You're from the clan that has that charm, aren't you?"

"Guilty!" Mina raised her hand.

"All the more reason I'm leaving."

"You don't want to stay for a bit of fun?"

The tone in Mina's voice seemed a bit sarcastic and playful. "I'm not into women. So, have fun by yourself." Rei turned and began to walk for the door again.

"Well, you're coming back right? I don't know the language of the shapeshifters."

"I can." Rei waved her hand behind her and exited the mansion.

For the next couple of days Rei helped Mina with the papers. Even with their combined knowledge on languages, Rei did not learn anything new. Her only hope was to wait for a new vision. It finally came and she left. Something told her she would be in the new place for a while. She purchased an inexpensive car and managed to create a false ID. Rei now find herself sitting outside of another mansion. This mansion was much more elaborate than the last one. She watched the blonde woman and aqua haired women enter and leave the mansion often.

One early morning she noticed the familiar yellow car the blonde drove speed out of the garage. She decided to follow. They soon arrived in a hospital. She watched as both women ran into the huge building in a panic. After a moment Rei entered as well.

Rei stood just outside of the room and watched the blonde woman pace around the room. The other woman beckoned for her to sit down and calm herself.

"I knew I should have seen how he was doing." The blonde spoke to the aquanette. "Michiru, I need to take a walk. I'll be back." Rei watched as the blonde walked down a hallway.

Rei approached Michiru "Everything alright?"

"Yeah… I hope." The woman turned to face Rei and narrowed her eyes. "You aren't stalking me are you"?

"No. I just happened to be here to visit a friend." Rei quickly made up a lie. She needed to find out more about this woman. The eyes of the woman observed her clothing. Rei felt as though the woman was trying to look deeper into her mind. _'If you can read minds, good luck. It takes more than that to penetrate the mind of an Oracle.'_

"I see." Michiru rested her chin on her thumb.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, you're fine."

"My name is Rei."

"Well, you already know my name." Michiru replied. The woman was definitely suspicious of Rei. Michiru then held her hand out for a handshake. When Rei took Michiru's hand she tried to peer deep into the woman's mind. She wanted to know why she was sent after this woman, she seemed harmless. "Can I have my hand back?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rei let the hand go and sat next to her. After a moment in thought, she felt it- a powerful vision was approaching her. She fell to the floor and saw the vision…

_Find the weapons. Find the blades. She saw the woman named Haruka standing in a hallway. A girl with short, dark hair had approached her and stabbed her with a familiar looking blade- one of the weapons she was seeking. 'You're mine now.' The girl spoke to the blonde that had dropped to her knees from the pain of being stabbed. The blonde looked up at the girl; the blonde's eyes were a burning blood red color now. A name screamed in Rei's mind, Amara. Amara. Amara._

"Amara! Amara!" Rei spoke and opened her eyes.

Michiru had knelt down next to her. "Amara?" She questioned the dark haired girl on the floor.

Rei was now pushing the nurses away from her. "I'm fine." She glared at them and moved back to her chair.

Michiru remained kneeling on the floor and looked up at Rei. "How do you know the name Amara?"

Rei sighed. She had never had a vision that powerful before. "I don't know. The name just came to me." Had her original vision changed? Or is there a new player in the game now, this 'Amara'?


	2. Chapter 2

All Sailor Moon characters in this story belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

Sorry for the delay! :( I've been busy writing another story (I'm almost done with) and I've been busy at work with a new position. Anyways, here's chapter two. I hope I can still satisfy my Haruka/Michiru readers in this story and I will try my best. I know most people tend to stick with one couple. :P Don't worry, I promise it's worth it in the end. :)

**Chapter 2**

Rei continued to sit in the chair in the hospital. Her mind was racing with questions. The woman beside her, Michiru, was beginning to worry about something. The blonde woman had not returned and it had been nearly thirty minutes now. One question bothered Rei the most- why did Michiru, or 'Michelle', pretend she had died back in Japan? Why was she trying to hide?

She removed her book from her bag and drew the weapon she had seen Haruka stabbed with. After a moment she debated about something with the weapon. She flipped a few pages and found which weapon it was – Animus Subversor. _'I don't understand what the deal is with these blades…'_

The cell phone Rei had purchased back in Atlanta rang. It was Mina. "Excuse me." Rei said to Michiru and walked away to another hallway. She was still fumbling with her book when she answered.

"Mina?" She questioned.

_"Hi-hi!"_

"Have you found out anything important?"

_"Well, I found something that says each blade is different."_

"What do you mean by different?"

_"For a while we believed the weapons all had the same power – the power to kill Lilin. It seems like they each have a different power. The only problem is trying to figure out what the powers are."_

Rei remained silent for a while. She saw the woman named Haruka get stabbed with a weapon in her vision a few minutes ago. "You know what, I have to go." Rei hung up the phone and returned to the room Michiru had been in. The woman was gone. Her eyes darted around the room and Rei took off down the hallway she had seen the blonde head into earlier.

She found Michiru standing in the hallway looking down at something on the floor. There were small drops of a red substance on the floor. It looked like blood. Rei surveyed the hallway for a moment. It looked like the hallway from her vision. "Michelle?" She startled the woman.

"I can't find Haruka." Michiru knelt down next to the droplets of blood on the floor. "I don't know where she went. It's not like her to disappear and not say anything to me…" Her voice trailed off while she continued to observe the small drops of blood on the floor.

"Maybe I can help you find her?"

"If you don't mind…" Michiru touched one of the red specks with her finger tip and brought it closer to her face. "Haruka…"

_'I don't understand. If her name is Haruka, why did my vision say Amara? What's with these people and having two names?'_ Rei was flustered about the entire situation. "I'll walk around a bit and see if I can find her."

"Thanks." The woman was still kneeling on the floor with a bit of blood on one of her fingers.

Rei walked down the hallway a bit further in search of the tall blonde. After a few minutes she hit a dead end and began walking back in the direction of Michiru. A young girl was walking in her direction. Rei narrowed her eyes; it was the small girl from her vision. The girl's eyes were a mysterious purple color. Her short, dark hair bobbed just above her shoulders as she walked. Rei felt a few shivers course through her body when she passed the girl. She looked back at the girl and the girl turned as well. Their eyes met for a moment and Rei felt a strange vibe run through her body. The girl smirked and continued to walk away. _'Who are you?'_ She questioned in her mind. _'And what did you do to that woman?'_

Michiru had disappeared when Rei returned to the spot with small specks of red on it. Her phone rang again, it was Mina… again. "Hello?"

_"The names of those weapons are Latin."_

"Latin?"

_"They roughly translate to Mindbreaker, Bloodsnare, and Futureseer."_

"That's interesting…" Rei continued to walk through the hospital in search of the aqua haired woman. "I think we have a problem…"

_"What is it?"_

"That woman, the blonde one. She disappeared."

_"I'm sorry, who?"_

"I happened to follow Michelle and Haruka to a hospital and the blonde one disappeared. The other one is upset."

_"That's weird for her to disappear like that and not say anything…"_

"The other one is freaking out and now I can't find her either."

_There was a long, drawn out sigh at the other end of the line. "They probably ran off to be alone."_

"No, I don't think that's what happened. Michelle was kneeling down next to small drops of blood. I think it was the blonde woman's blood."

_"What!?" The shock in Mina's voice was overwhelming. "Damn it. They can never seem to get a break. I'm flying back there tomorrow."_

Rei knew something strange was afoot. Maybe having a Lilin help her with this situation would be a good idea. "Alright." She agreed. Rei dropped the call and continued to look around the hospital for the woman with aqua colored hair.

_'What the hell is going on…?" _Rei continued to question the situation she found herself in.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

_Minutes ago…_

Michiru watched as Rei walked away in search of Haruka. She then took a closer look at the blood on her finger. _'Haruka…'_ Haruka's scent was all over the blood, she had no doubt it was Haruka's blood. _'What happened to you?'_ Michiru stood and began to walk in another direction of the hospital. She was close to panicking. Someone or something hurt Haruka intentionally and now she was missing. She took a few deep breaths and attempted to find her.

She wondered through the hallways for a while without luck. _'Maybe she went to get some fresh air? Stop kidding yourself, Michiru. Something is wrong.'_ It was time to make a phone call. She flipped to a name on her phone. The phone rang but was busy and she left a voice mail. "Alexander, I need you to call me ASAP. Something is wrong with Haruka and I have some girl stalking me..." She ended the call and flipped through her phone again until she saw the name 'Haruka' and called it. While it rang she heard a very faint but familiar ring tone off in a distance and began to run in the direction. The call was ignored and she tried to call back but her call was ignored again. She bumped into a small girl while panicking.

"I'm so sorry!" Michiru apologized instantly. A phone dropped to the floor when the girl fell.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"Oh, it's you." Michiru offered her hand to the small girl. It was the same girl that had visited her a few months ago while she was in the hospital. "I see you are still here."

"Yeah." The girl still had the same mysterious purple colored eyes and short dark hair.

Michiru then reached for the phone on the ground and gasped when she picked it up. It was Haruka's phone… "Where did you find this phone?"

"It was on a table so I picked it up to take it to lost and found. It rang twice and I couldn't figure out how to answer it."

"It was me calling… I lost someone in here, this is her phone. Maybe you saw her? She's about this tall…" Michiru motioned a few inches above her own head. "Short, blonde hair, deep voice."

The young girl tapped her chin for a moment while in thought. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her."

"Hotaru." Someone called from a nearby room. "Hotaru, did you wonder off again?"

"I'm sorry, I have to get going. I guess you can take that phone then, since you know who it belongs to." The girl turned and left.

Michiru watched while she disappeared into a room and glanced down at Haruka's phone. Her mind was only on the blonde when her own phone rang. The incoming call was from Alexander.

"Hello?"

_ "Michiru, we may have a problem." His deep voice spoke slowly. _

Her heart dropped instantly. "Is it about Haruka?"

_"Mina just called and mentioned Haruka was missing."_

"How does she know? I haven't spoke to her for days."

_"She mentioned someone named Rei that told her Haruka was gone."_

"Rei… I knew there was something fishy about that girl."

_"I don't know what she's up to, but Mina said they've been working together to decipher those notes in the other mansion. Just be cautious around her. Mina says she's nothing to worry about, but you know as well as I do, nothing in our lives is meant to be taken lightly."_

"I have to go find that girl and figure out what she's up to."

_"Just be careful, I think there's more going on than we think."_

"I will, talk to you later." Michiru ended the call and returned her focus back on Haruka's phone. "Where did you go…?" She sighed.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Rei gave up looking after thirty minutes. The hospital was huge and she decided it was best she leave for the moment, especially after the startling vision. The strange little girl was still around somewhere, and she did not want to find out what the weapon was capable of the girl carried. She looked at the one contact she had in her phone, Mina, and decided to call her.

_"Hi-hi!"_

"Mina, are you bringing any of those papers with you?" She wanted to take another look at the notes on the weapons.

_"Of course! What do you think I am- a dumb blonde?"_

Rei tried her best to conceal the chuckle. In the small bit of time she had known the blonde girl it was evident she lacked common sense. "No." She replied quickly to not offend her.

_"Well, I'll be there tomorrow super early. Where are you staying?"_

"A small motel."

_"Motel…" Mina's voice trailed off for a moment. "You're staying in some cheap, roach infested motel?"_

"I guess. It's not like I really need much to survive on."

_Mina clicked her tongue in her mouth. "Tck tck. That's gotta change."_

"I'm fine. Just hurry and get here before anything else happens." Rei ended the call and pondered what her vision meant once more. She wondered around the hospital a few more minutes before calling it a day. Haruka had disappeared and she could not find Michiru either. It was time to return to her beat down, old motel room.

"This is great…" Rei sighed from the motel bed. A small roach skittered across the ceiling. She permanently kept the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door. Anyone that might enter would think a crazy person was staying in it. On the walls were a few maps she had collected along with two portraits she had drawn. One of Michiru and one of Haruka, or was it Amara now? Part of the floor was missing carpet and she had decided that to be a fine place for her fire pit. She sat down in front of it and conjured her flames.

"Show me the one named Haruka." She spoke to the flames but nothing happened. "Show me Haruka, the blonde woman." The flames seemed to reject her plea. "Okay… show me the one named 'Amara'." When she had asked to see Michiru, the flames obeyed. Why were they acting up now? The fire clamed a bit and in the center an image began to emerge. It seemed to be something from the past.

A blonde woman sat on a table in a dimly lit room. Three other people were in the room, two men and Michiru. The room seemed to be made from some kind of metal. The blonde was hugging Michiru and leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted when another man in tacky clothing and crazy hair pushed her to the side. He muttered something to the blonde woman and they held a brief conversation, all of which was indecipherable. All the while two white fangs glistened in his mouth. Then he pointed to his neck and the blonde woman reached for his shirt collar. When she opened her mouth two long, white fangs slid out from her gums and over her canines. She then sank her fangs into his neck.

"Oh!" Rei was startled. "She hides her fangs? How?" She questioned out loud but continued to watch the scene. The blonde lost her grip on the man, dropping him to the floor. Michiru quickly returned him to her grasp. The body of the strange man slowly seemed to wither into something that resembled a mummy and she dropped him once more. The other man, a tall man, and Michiru began to strap the blonde to the table and quickly grabbed the corpse and fled the room.

"What the hell?" Rei continued to question and watch the scene as it continued. After a moment of the blonde woman screaming and trying to set herself free from the restraints on the table, she opened her eyes. They had turned into a blood red color. "I don't understand…" Rei whispered to herself.

The blonde woman turned her head and spoke to someone. For a while, Rei could not understand the conversation. The fire seemed to be keeping it a secret, or maybe it was unimportant. Then she heard a faint whisper from Michiru. "Haruka…"

"Haruka! No, Haruka is lost. She's gone. You'll never see her again." The blonde woman screamed. "Amara is here to stay."

Then the fire died down. Rei sat quietly. What was it trying to say? Perhaps tomorrow, Mina could answer her questions. She prepared for bed quickly; with a minor spell her body was refreshed. She never had to worry about showering or brushing her teeth, the spell did it all for her in a fraction of a second. Rei moved to her bed, it was nearly midnight now. She watched as a black dot ran across her ceiling and soon fell asleep…

**Xxxxxxxxx**

A loud, obnoxious noise sounded off early in the morning. Rei cursed under her breath and then realized it was her cell phone. She quickly ran to answer it.

"Mina?"

_"Of course, who else would it be? Anyways, I just got into town, where are you?"_

"What, so you can come rag on my living conditions some more?"

_"I really don't care what it looks like. I stopped at Haruka's place and she's not there. They are worrying about her. So I'm going to come over and maybe we can work together on this."_

"Alright…" Rei sighed and gave her the directions to her small motel. Within minutes there was a knock on the door. "That better be you, Mina."

"Open up! It smells out here!"

Rei opened the door and Mina instantly burst through. "Why'd they have to give you the room next to the garbage dumpster?" She was appalled. "Gross." Her eyes slowly looked around the room. "I can't believe you are staying in this dump…" She walked up to the wall that had the two portraits on it. "Did you draw these? Wow… hey… what are you really up to?"

"I can't really say, but it involves both of them, somehow. I don't think they are the people you think they are."

"Uh huh." Mina waved her hand as though dismissing the idea. "I know them."

"Then why does the blonde woman suddenly go by the name Amara?"

Mina gasped. "How do you know that name?"

"I heard it in a vision. Why?"

"If Amara is back, then that's bad." Mina sat calmly on the edge of the bed. "Amara isn't good."

"Why does she have two different names?"

"It's a long story, but, I'll give you the quick version of it. It's hard to say which name is her real name. Technically I could argue Amara is her real name but her father named her Haruka."

"Uh huh…"

"You see, her mother was a Lilin and her father is human."

"No. They cannot mix. Humans and Lilin can't mix."

"Well, she's the proof they did somehow. Anyways, when she was born her mother named her 'Amara'. But after a few days someone stole her from her mother and delivered her to her father. He then named her Haruka."

"Alright, so what's this have to do with Amara being bad? Like a split personality or something?"

"Exactly!" Mina exclaimed and thrust her index finger in the air. "Something happened and she ended up living with her mother for a while. She began to go by her 'true' name in an attempt to leave the human world behind. You see, when she was living with her mother she eh… kinda got frisky with some Lilin women. If we drink Lilin blood it can kind of alter your mind a bit. Anyways, when she does that her mind becomes polluted and she is kind of, well… not nice. She does and says things that are bad."

"I see… so Amara is bad and her running around is bad too."

"What do you mean she's running around?"

Rei thought for a moment. She wondered if it would go against the rules to speak of her visions, but she needed help. "I saw Haruka turn into Amara. She had blood red eyes. That was just before she went missing and Michiru began to freak out."

"That's bad… wait, how did she turn into Amara?" Mina perked a brow and locked her gaze onto Rei's.

"Where are those papers? The ones with the weapons. I can tell you after I look at those."

"Alright… it's in my car. I'll go get them." Mina perked up off the bed quickly and walked to the door. Her silly red bow bounced as she walked. Rei found it slightly humorous. After a minute the blonde returned. "Here."

Rei gathered her book of notes and compared it to some notes Mina had taken along with the originals. "So… Animus Subversor translates to Mindbreaker." Rei slowly exhaled and thought to herself. _'Mindbreaker… to break one's mind. It makes sense. If she was stabbed with this weapon it may have altered her personality. Damn!'_

"Earth to Rei." Mina waved in front of her face. "What are you thinking?"

Rei pointed at the weapon that Haruka had been stabbed with and turned into Amara. "She was stabbed with this weapon."

"Animus Subversor." Mina slowly pronounced the name.

"Mindbreaker." Rei whispered. "Gah." She had to stop herself from making a rude comment about blondes. "I'm thinking it did something to her. It altered her mind or personality."

"Well damn… I have to let Michiru know."

"No!" Rei near screamed the word. "I mean, would you want her to worry that Amara is on the loose?"

"We need to find her before she does something bad. She just settled everything with the hunters and now she could mess it all up again! Damn it!"

"You can't do that… I don't trust Michiru."

Mina narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at the other girl. "You don't even know her."

"I'm just going off a vision I had. Michiru, or 'Michelle', cannot be trusted. I don't trust her. But I don't understand what I was shown. She is nothing like in my vision. She seems kind and caring, complete opposite of what I saw. Until I can figure that out, I don't trust her."

"I see…" Mina rested her chin on her knuckles.

"Don't tell her! I don't need a Lilin on my back. You're the only one I trust." Rei was not sure if she truly trusted this girl. She was a Lilin after all. According to everything she had been shown in visions, the Lilin were the enemy. But if she were able to become good friends with this girl, it would all be in her advantage. Rei snickered at the idea.

"Mh hm…" Mina still seemed to be deep in thought.

"I really don't want her coming after me. I'm not like you guys, I can die." Rei sighed and closed her book. "I know I can't win a fight against a Lilin."

"Michiru is harmless! I doubt she would come after you. Although, if you knew something about her fiancée she might come after you…"

"They're engaged?"

"Isn't it so romantic!?" Mina's attention quickly diverted from the pressing issue and she began to live some fantasy. "Ahh, love. They are so cute together. I envy them."

"Surely in all your years you have found someone."

"Are you kidding me? The only love I've ever seen was from them. Wait, did you just call me OLD?!"

"Well, you are old… how old are you? Like three hundred? Five?" Rei found the subject intriguing.

"Never ask a lady her age. You're practically still a toddler to me."

Rei scoffed. "I'll be eighteen soon."

"Aw, that's so adorable." Mina reached and pinched Rei's cheek like one would do to a baby.

"Hey, back off." She swatted at Mina. "Don't be doing those Lilin tricks on me." Rei knew very well of the charming power Mina possessed.

"You mean, you aren't the least bit curious of how it works? Some Oracle you are."

"Like I said, you're barking up the wrong tree. I have no interest in women."

"So, got a boyfriend then?" Mina wriggled her eyebrows.

"Well, no…" Rei had always been so focused on herself and advancing in her magicks that she never had time to think about it. "I prefer being alone."

"Oh, hey, maybe I should take you to a club! You can meet tons of guys there!"

"Mina, we have something else to worry about. What about Amara?"

"Amara, shpmara. I'm sure it's not world ending."

"Actually it…" Rei was interrupted as Mina yanked her from the bed and dragged her to the door.

"Let's go to a club. It's still early but, what the hell. Maybe we can find something else to do in the meantime."

"Mina!" Rei fought for control of her arm but gave up once she realized the strength of the blonde.

"The first thing we gotta do is get you some new clothes!"

Rei felt her body freeze for a moment and she gasped loudly. "I can't. I have to wear this."

"Come on, you gotta be hot under all that! What are you hiding? You have a nice figure."

"Well…" Rei blushed for a moment. No one had ever complimented her before like that. "No, I-I can't. I have to wear this."

"Ooh, something revealing!" Mina had stopped in front of her car. She clapped her hands together as though she was imagining the outfit in her mind already.

"No. You don't understand."

"Psh psh." She waved her hand at Rei in an attempt to silence the girl. "

Mina took Rei to a few clothing shops around the town, all of which Rei turned her nose up at. She insisted on her usual clothing and would take nothing more. After hours of attempting to get her to wear something else Mina finally gave up.

"I guess everyone will just continue looking at you strangely." Mina eyed Rei's hand which was covered by a glove. "Really, how are you not hot under all of that?"

"My secret." The two sat in a small diner. Every time Mina spoke Rei could not help by stare at the fangs. "Are you not afraid someone will notice… ya know… your.. uhm" Rei pointed at her own mouth.

"Oh, they notice. They just assume I'm a freak or something." A small child walked by and stared at the blonde while she spoke. Mina stuck her tongue out at the kid and the kid ran to his mother screaming. "Hah!"

"Wow…" Rei wished she had the guts to walk around in her true form. Instead she was left to conceal it with heavy clothing. Not that it bothered her; she just wished she could be herself in the human world. "I know you are trying to help me and all. But I honestly don't think visiting clubs and trying to hook up with guys is a good idea. I have an important mission. Besides, don't you have to be like eighteen to get in those?"

"I can get us in anywhere." Mina winked. "All it takes is a simple touch." She reached out and touched Rei's cheek. Rei was unable to react and pull away, she was still watching the child that had passed by.

"Hey. I thought I told you not to do that." Her tone had completely changed. A strange urge overtook her body, the need to suddenly kiss the blonde in front of her. She was completely unable to control her emotions. Her entire being was taken over with the sudden sensation to do… things with Mina. "I know what you did." She spoke slowly with a shaky voice and slow exhales. She tried to grasp control of herself, but the urge was intense.

"See. All I gotta do is a quick touch of the skin and we're in a club! Awesome, huh?" Mina was having fun as she watched the dark haired girl in front of her suddenly fall victim of her charm ability.

"When does this wear off?" Rei continued to battle for control of her feelings.

"Whenever I want it to." The grin across Mina's face was rather mischievous.

Rei was moments away from suddenly attacking Mina. The need to feel her close to her was overwhelming. Then, just as fast as it started, it ended. "What the hell, Mina." Rei glared at her. "I can't believe you did that to me." She crossed her hands over her chest and turned away. "Don't you do that again. I already told you where my interests lie."

"Right. That's not what it looked like a few minutes ago." Mina chuckled and still had the same grin plastered on her face. "Anyways, let's get going. The clubs will be opening soon!"

Rei scoffed at the idea once more. She had a feeling Mina would continue to drag her around often. She had no choice but to follow her. The last thing she wanted to do was make an enemy she would never win a fight against.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Michiru sat at home in the mansion she shared with Haruka. Alexander, Haruka's faithful servant, tried his best to console the woman. "Alexander, she's gone. We were supposed to get married in a few days."

"Miss Michiru, don't worry. She will come back soon. She has a lot to deal with. Her father was hit by a car. I'm sure she just needs alone time."

"She left her phone in the hospital. Her blood was on the floor. Something is wrong, I can just feel it in my gut." Michiru wept into the man's arms. The moment was interrupted when the front doors burst open and Haruka walked in.

"Haruka!" Michiru turned and saw her lover. "Where were you!?"

The blood red gaze of the blonde turned upon Michiru. "Amara."

Michiru's jaw dropped. "What happened to you?!"

"None of your business." The blonde briskly walked down a hallway and into a large bedroom. It was the bedroom the two shared. The bed was massive and covered in silk sheets. She turned her gaze at their closet.

"Haruka…" Michiru mumbled from the doorway.

"Amara!" She corrected her once more and slung the closet doors open.

"Amara… what are you doing?" Michiru approached her, she needed to calm her. She needed to feel her warmth. The moment she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulders, she found herself on the floor. "What's wrong with you?" She sobbed. Haruka had never been violent with her before.

"Miss Michiru!" Alexander had followed the women to the room. "You need to get out of there. She's not herself!"

"Damn right! Haruka is weak." The blonde's blood red eyes gleamed when her gaze met his. She then looked down at Michiru who was rubbing her cheek from where she had been struck. "You know," She knelt down next to Michiru. "Haruka never fully forgave you for what you did to her." She pointed at her own heart. "Even I can feel the pain still. Her heart will never be the same after what you did to her." Amara reached out for Michiru and pulled her close to her. "Never." She planted a strong kiss on her lips and turned back to the closet.

Alexander quickly ran to Michiru on the floor and pulled her out of the room. "No, she can't take the weapon! Alexander! Do something!" Michiru exclaimed.

"We can't do anything. Let her take it." He pulled her out of the room, away from the mad woman.

"I can't lose her again…" Michiru was still sobbing.

Amara walked out of the room. In her hand was a jagged dagger. "I'll be taking this back to Her now." She began to walk away but stopped and turned back to Michiru. "Why don't you come with me? Be my queen." The blonde held out her free hand at the offer.

Michiru shook her head. "The only person I'll be with is Haruka. You may look like her, you may sound like her, you may even share her body. But you aren't her."

"Very well then. I need to return to Her."

"Who?"

"Lilith. She awaits. Now she only needs one more blade." Amara cackled loudly and continued out the mansion.

Alexander's eyes grew wide. "I can't believe it. Lilith has returned."

"Returned?"

He sighed and looked at Michiru. "She returns every 1,000 years. It's her goal to wipe out the human race." He shook his head. "This is bad. And she has two of her weapons. If she gets her hand on the third one, we're all doomed."


End file.
